The Wizard
by Lil Bre
Summary: Tracy Turnblad, sick in bed, wakes up to find out that she's in a magical world where Velma the Witch is after her, her friends need knowledge, love, and courage, and only a wise wizard can get her home. Semi 'Ace' spinoff, based off Wizard of Oz
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Okay, I decided to take a quick, tiny little break from Ace cuz I got a new idea that just popped in my head and I didn't want it to float away to that little blank spot in my head that makes good ideas disappear, ya know. So this is probably gonna last only (counts on fingers) 3 to 5 chapters. But I'm gonna update Ace in the meantime, but this might come and go soon enough, ya know? So yeah… STORY!**_

Chapter 1

Edna Turnblad walked into Tracy's bedroom and she took a thermometer out of her daughter's mouth.

"102, Tracy! You're too sick to even get up!" Edna cried in her motherly-tone.

"But Ma, Link was going to take me out a surprise date tonight," Tracy whined as she began to feel dizzy and her red nose started to ooze with snot.

"Well, I'm going to call Link and tell him to have a rain check on that because you're not leaving the house in your condition." Edna turned to leave her room. "I'll make you some chicken noodle soup and some orange juice to make you feel better a little later, but until then you're going to stay in bed today."

Tracy let out a groan in frustration as she pulled the covers over herself halfheartedly and angry at herself for getting sick on a day that was suppose to be good.

_Who besides me gets a fever in the middle of August?_ she thought bitterly as she drifted off to sleep. She was woken up moments later by Ace jumping on her bed.

"What the….? Ace, what are you doing here?" Tracy questioned as the dog wagged his tail happily at her. She realized that her fever has disappeared and she didn't feel dizzy anymore. Ace then jumped off the bed and stood by her side, waiting for her to get up. When she threw the covers off her, she noticed that she was wearing her normal attire and her hair was already done.

"Weird… why am I wearing shoes in bed?" she asked herself. Once out of bed, she grabbed her backpack and left her room to walk to the living room. "Ma? Daddy?" she called as she felt chills from the cold and seemingly empty house. She called them a few more times until she and Ace went outside and see if anyone was in the joke shop.

But once outside, they were no longer in Baltimore. Instead of the large gray buildings and concrete sidewalks she was used to, she was gazing at trees and bushes that covered miles and a blue, yellow and red brick swirl in the center of what seemed like a small village.

"Ace…. I don't think we're in Baltimore anymore…" Tracy looked around in bewilderment. Ace ran out the house to explore as Tracy followed, still looking around the village as if she were a tourist. "This place is so colorful…" Suddenly, she heard giggling nearby. Ace, hearing the voices as well, ran back near Tracy protectively.

"What the…" Tracy looked to the sky and noticed a large bubble approaching them. The bubble disappeared to reveal a blonde, dark-skinned woman wearing a light pink dress that had large butterfly wings in the back. She sported a tall crown on her head and a she held a wand in her right hand. "She looks so familiar…."

"Hey there, sugar," the fairy woman greeted, "are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Huh?" Tracy looked confused. _Why was she asking me that?_

"I'm asking, are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a witch at all."

"Really now? Then care to explain how you defeat the Wicked Witch of the East?" The woman pointed towards the house where there were female legs hanging out underneath the it.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to!"

"Mean to?" a voice was heard in the distance. Soon, teenagers around her age pop up from the trees to the small houses to greet her. A male teen approached her and shook her hand. "You just saved our lives and our village! We owe you big time! I'm Brad, leader of this fine village!"

"It's nice to meet you, Brad," Tracy smiled, shaking his hand. _Where have I seen these people from….?_

"We call ourselves the Council Members because we are the most popular and nicest in all of the villages," Brad stated proudly.

"We would like to thank you for using your powerful magic to aid us against the Wicked Witch of the East," a female Council Member, Tammy, thanked. Then the entire teenagers all bowed down to Tracy. "You are officially an honorary member of our wonderful Council!" The rest of the members clapped and cheered hearing the announcement.

"Thank you, this is a real-" Tracy was cut off my a loud thundering noise that echoed throughout the tiny village. While the Council Members ran away to hide once more, The Witch, Tracy and Ace stared into the direction of the upcoming smoking that was emerging of the center of the town. When the smoke disappeared, a tall, thin, wicked looking woman with blonde hair and icy blue eyes stood there with a scowl on her over-make-upped face.

"Maybelle, where is she?!" the woman demanded. The good witch, Maybelle, pointed to the direction of Tracy's fallen apartment. Her mouth gaped open in shock as she rushed towards the incident.

"Who did this?! Who did this to my sister?!" she shrieked.

"I didn't mean to, ma'am," Tracy apologized.

"Don't pay her any threat, child," Maybelle reassured as she rested her hand on Tracy's shoulder. "Velma's just sour for not being able to get those dancing shoes she always wanted."

"Yes, the shoes," Velma remembered and rushed back to her sister and noticed that the white dancing shoes she was once wearing disappeared. "Where are they?!"

"They're right here, Velma," Maybelle answered as she pointed to Tracy's feet.

"Whoa! Freaky…" Tracy stared in awe at her new shoes. Ace sniffed at them in confusion of the new laces that appeared on her feet.

"How dare you!" Velma shrilled again, pointing at both Maybelle and Tracy accusingly.

"The shoes will never belong to you, Velma," Maybelle replied coolly. "Remember the contract you signed from Mr. Spritzer?"

"Blast… that retched man and his contracts," Velma cursed under her breath. "But no matter, he is dead now so all of those contracts are null and void. As for you," she pointed at Tracy while Ace jumped in front of her protectively, "no matter where you go or what you do, I'll get those dancing shoes from you! I'll get you, my pretty and your little three-legged dog, too!" With another shrill of laughter, Velma, the Wicked Witch of the West disappeared in another cloud of smoke and a roar of thunder. Once the smoke cleared, the Council Members reemerged from their hiding places and walked towards Tracy.

"It's not safe for you to be here anymore, Tracy," a black council member, Duane, stated.

"I'm not?"

"Oh no, sugar," Maybelle answered. "We need to get you home and as soon as possible, before she comes to get you. Velma the Witch of the West is no laughing matter when she tried to get the things she wants."

"Then where should I go? How do I get home?" Tracy questioned desperately.

"The Wizard of Oz might be able to help," Brad chimed in.

"The Wizard of Oz?"

"Of course," Maybelle smacked her forehead, "he's able to help you go home for sure!"

"Well, how do I get to him?"

"Tracy, all you have to do is follow the yellow brick road." She pointed to the yellow swirl of the three colored path.

"Just follow the yellow brick road?" Tracy asked as she and Ace started to follow the yellow path. The brick road soon led them out of the town. The Council Members followed her out until they reached the city limit, where they waved farewell to their new friend and heroine.

_**So… whatcha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I'm gonna kill you in your sleep for writing this, Lil Bre? Need your opinion, cuz either way, I'm gonna finish this story AND Ace. So yeah, click on that little grayish blue button right there and tell me whatcha think, m'kay?**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**Fweet! People actually like the story XD (feels happy) **_

_**Getting 16 reviews and 200+ hits means that people actually give me the time of day to read this! XD Splee!! I would like to thank you guys for being soo super special awesome! Now, let's get this chapter started.**_

_**Dude, totally forgot the disclaimer from the last chapter o.o (eyes the lawyers in the background)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray nor The Wizard of Oz so do not sue me or whatever. I am a poor as hell college student living off of 2 packs of ramen noodles, a bag of rice, and three pop tarts for the next ten days XD GO ME!**_

Chapter 2

Tracy and Ace followed the yellow brick road until they stopped at a split in the path. In the middle of that fork was the large cornfield with an adorable looking scarecrow hanging in the middle.

"Hmm… they never told me there was going to be a fork in the road…" Tracy said to Ace as she placed her finger to her chin, wondering which way to go. "Which way is the Wizard?"

"The way to the wizard, people usually go that way!" a voice replied.

"Who said that?" Tracy and Ace looked around to find out where the voice came from. She looked back at the scarecrow and noticed that he was pointing to the left fork. She looked back down at Ace and asked, "That scarecrow wasn't pointing earlier, was he?"

"But sometimes, people choose this direction to get to the Musical City." a voice spoke again. Tracy looked back at the scarecrow and noticed he was pointing to the right this time.

"I think that scarecrow's alive," Tracy whispered to herself as she continued to stare at the cute looking scarecrow.

"Well, of course I'm alive! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to help you in the right direction," he laughed as he took off his raggedy hat and bowed his head. "The name's Lincoln Larkin, little darlin', but I'm commonly known as Link."

"Hello, Link, I'm Tracy Turnblad and this is Ace," she introduced. "May I ask why you're stuck up there?"

"Well, Velma the Witch of the West told me that I can become someone, be important, ya know? Once I signed one of Mr. Spritzer's contracts, I found out that they only wanted me for my handsome face." His once bright blue eyes dulled out in a sad expression. He smiled bitterly and continued, "I should've read the contract… I'm more than just a pretty face, ya know? I'm smart, too, but for some reason, being a scarecrow makes other people believe that I'm stupid or something."

"Well, I heard that Mr. Spritzer passed away not long ago so all of his contracts are null and void," Tracy explained, "so you're technically free to do whatever you want."

"Really?" Link smiled sincerely at the news. "That means I'm free to be whoever I want?"

"You can be whoever you wanted to be in the first place, Link. No one should stop you from being that."

"It feels really good having that come from you, Trace." Tracy blushed at the scarecrow as he smiled and winked at her.

"Would you like to come see the Wizard, maybe he can help you can prove to the world that you're more than a pretty face?"

"It will be an honor, Tracy Turnblad. But… um… I'm kinda stuck to this pole, see…"

"Oh, let me help you." Tracy walked into the tall field of corn and went behind Link.

"Thanks, Trace. Just untie that rope right there an- WHOA!" Link fell on his face as Tracy undid the tight ropes around his abdomen, the fall causing him to lose straw from his stomach and right leg.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Tracy rushed to Link to help him up.

"Oh it's alright," Link laughed as he began to re-stuff himself, "I've lost more straws than this before, no big deal." When he finished 'stuffing' himself, she helped him up, but he just collapsed to the ground again. "I guess you need to learn how to crawl before you walk, huh?" he joked.

"You have been up there a pretty long time, haven't you?" she chuckled as she helped him up once more.

"Three years, actually. Man it feels good to use your legs again," Link said wobbly as he started to slowly walk out of the corn field with Tracy. He then held out his arm ad asked, "To Oz?"

"To Oz," Tracy smiled, linking arms with the scarecrow and the three took the left path on their way to Oz.

---

The two continued to walk until the path led them to a thick forest filled with orange and apple trees.

"Wow, is this entire forest made of fruit trees?" she asked in awe as she approached a random orange tree.

"Tracy wait! No!" Link pulled her away from the tree. "These trees aren't what you think they are. These fruit trees are the souls of people who are too selfish to go to heaven."

"Really? How'd you know that if you've been stuck up on that pole for three years?" she asked curiously.

"I've been hearing other travelers talk about this place many times."

"Yeah, you better listen to that bag of straws, girly," one of the trees grunted obnoxiously. "Now take your flea-ridden mutt and straw man away from here!"

"Let's go, Trace," Link grabbed her shoulders and led her back to the path. Suddenly, another fruit tree used one of its long branches to whack Link's hat off his head, revealing his slick back hair and his signature curl. "Hey!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, pretty boy?" another tree egged on.

"I'm not going to do anything because you guys are nothing but a bunch of lifeless nobodies that aren't even worth my time."

"Why you little…!" Suddenly the trees knocked Link to the ground and the other trees nearby started hitting him with their branches.

"Leave him alone!" Tracy screamed as she tried to help her new friend but one of the trees moved her out of the way. "Cut it out! Leave him alone!"

Suddenly, a metal axe flew through the air and sliced the branch off of the tree that held Link captive. As Link fell on his face, Ace ran to his aid.

"ARGH!" The tree cried out in pain as it held its severed limb. Tracy turned around and saw a tin being running towards them. He picked up his axe and held it threateningly.

"Leave them alone," he said in a low, threatening voice. Fearing the might of the axe, the trees backed off and let the four of them return back to the yellow brick road.

"Thanks for helping us out with those trees, sir," Tracy smiled gratefully as they helped Link sit on the bright pavement to rest.

"Yeah, you saved me back there. I was about to be ripped to shreds."

"Not problem you guys," the tin man replied. "Folks call me Seaweed Stubbs around here. What's yours?"

"I'm Tracy Turnblad, this is Link, and this is my dog Ace," she introduced them to him.

"Glad to meet you all. Where are you guys heading off to?"

"We off to see this Wizard that'll take me home and to help Link with his pretty boy problems."

"Really? Do you think that the Wizard can help me with my problem?" Seaweed asked hopefully.

"He most likely can. May I ask what your problem is?" Tracy inquired as he tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well… as you can see, I'm a tin man. Although I help people in ways I humanly can, people just shun me because of how I look; just because I'm made of tin… You two are the only ones that acknowledged my presence so far. So I was wondering if the Wizard can help me find someone who'll like me for who I am. Do you think he can do that?" Seaweed looked at the two with hope in his brown eyes.

"I think that the Wizard can help you. Would you like to come with us?"

"Would I ever!" Seaweed jumped for joy at the invitation. "I've never been anywhere outside this forest before. This is going to be quite an adventure."

"It sure is," Link replied as he got up and placed his hat back on his head.

"To Oz, you guys?" Tracy asked.

"To Oz, Tracy Turnblad," Link and Seaweed replied at the same time as the two linked arms with her. With Ace running ahead, the three continued down the yellow brick road.

Once they disappeared over the hill, a thick cloud of smoke and a roar of thunder echoed through the fruit trees. There, Velma emerged from the smoke.

"What happened here?" Velma looked at the large tree branch lying lifelessly in front of her.

"We were trying to snag that chubby girl like you told us to," one of the trees spoke up, "but a man made of tin tossed his axe and cut off his arm."

"Where did she go?"

"She, a scarecrow, and the man made of tin, continued down the yellow road, Mistress," the tree who lost its branch replied.

"You let her _**ESCAPE**_?!" The shriek of her voice caused all the fruit trees nearby to flinch in fear. "You're all _**USELESS**_! No matter, I'll get her somehow… some way… Maybe that lion in the next forest over can handle them…"

_**Ending it here, for now. Soon you guys will get to know who the lion is in the next chapter :3 Go ahead, type in whatcha think of this chapter. I won't bite… maybe.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Chapter 3! Huzzah! I'm sorry for updating so late. Holidays are a very bad time for me, especially now that I'm I college and stuff. I'm lucky to have this chapter up, ya know cuz I'm in the smack middle of 'I'm-On-The-Go' holiday moment. So anyways, thanks for all of the awesome reviews I've reviewed and congrits on the people that attempted to guess who the scarecrow, lion, and tin man were. I'm gonna give you guys a cookie just for trying! Anyways, to the chapter!**_

Chapter 3

The trio made it to the much darker area of the forest.

"Wow, it's getting pretty dark in here," Link stated as he accidentally bumped into Seaweed.

"Yeah," Seaweed agreed as he regained his composure from the impact. "We should stay close together in case something comes out at us."

"Something? What's something?" Tracy asked as she grabbed Link's arm fearfully.

"Dunno, something like lions…"

"…or tigers and bears," Link added matter-of-factly.

"Oh my. Here in this forest?" Tracy picked up Ace protectively.

"Yeah, so we need to stay close," Seaweed replied as the three got closer together and started to venture further into the forest. The deeper they traveled, the darker and scarier it got. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed throughout the woods, causing them to bunch together even closer. Then, a lion leapt out in front of them, bearing her teeth and standing on two legs.

"What are you doing in my forest?" she growled as she edged closer to them, causing them to back away.

"We're just trying to pass through," Link spoke up as he and Seaweed stood in front of Tracy protectively. "That's all we want to do."

"Not in my forest you're not!" the lion growled as she pounced at Link and sliced him in half.

"Ahhh!" Link yelled as he fell to the pavement with straw scattering everywhere.

"Link!" Tracy cried out. She attempted to aid him but Seaweed held her back.

"Don't worry he's fine, Tracy," he reassured. "I'll protect you!" He continued to stay in front of her as the lion menacingly approached them. She glared at Seaweed in the eyes before she took one swipe and him and knocked him to the ground and then started to assault him.

"Oh gosh!" Tracy gasped as she witness her friend's immediate downfall. "Seaweed, why aren't you fighting back?"

"My mama has always taught me to never hit girls…" he replied with a sigh as he continued to take the beating. Ace growled and jumped to his aid by biting the lion in the tail. She screamed out in pain as she whipped her tail around to pry the dog's teeth off of it. Tracy took that moment to save her friends by using her backpack and swiftly smashed it against the lion's head. She instantly curled up in a ball and started to whimper like a coward.

"Please don't hurt me! I was told that you weren't going to fight back!" The lion cried as she covered her head with her paws, trembling in fear.

"That was quick…" Link said as he was attempting to replace his straw back into his torn shirt. "Good thing I can't die by straw loss…"

"I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me!" she plead as she continued to tremble in fear.

"We're not going to hurt you as long as you stop trying to hurt us," Tracy said.

"Speak for yourself, Trace!" Seaweed and Link exclaimed in a unison while they tried to pull themselves together.

"Sorry guys," Tracy apologized sheepishly as she went over to Seaweed and helped him up. "Why were you attacking us in the first place, um… we didn't catch your name."

"My name's Penny," she answered as she slowly rose back to her feet. "I didn't want to attack you, but my mother was commanded by Velma, the Witch of the West, to get rid of you and she forced me to do her dirty work or else I'll be on severe punishment for a good while."

"I knew Velma had something to do with this!" Link declared angrily. "She's bound to get more people after us if we don't get to the Wizard and quick!"

"That's no surprise to any of us, Straw boy," Seaweed said sarcastically as he wiped the dirt off of his tin body.

"Wait, you're going to go see the Wizard?" Penny asked, looking amongst the trio.

"Yes, we all are," Tracy answered. "Link is going to get knowledge, Seaweed wants love, and I need to get home."

"Do you think that the Wizard can give me courage?" Penny asked.

"Courage?" Seaweed asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're a lion; I thought all lions are supposed to have some kind of courage."

"Well, I'm no ordinary lion," Penny replied bashfully. "All my life, I've been hiding behind my mother and other lions to help me with things. You see, my mother is very controlling towards me and I can never speak up or rebel against her or else she'll put me on punishment. But for the longest time, I've been thinking of leaving this forest and venturing out on my own, but I've always worried that she would find me and then I'd be in real trouble…" Penny let out a depressing sigh as she sat on a nearby rock and covered her face with her paws.

"We won't tell your mother if you won't," Tracy said as she sat next Penny.

"Really? You'd let me come with you guys?"

"Sure you can, Pen," Seaweed answered with a smile. "Maybe the Wizard can give you the courage to stand up to your moms."

"You really think that?"

"Heck, if he can give me a brain, he can definitely give you courage," Link joked as he and Seaweed helped the girls off the rock.

"You guys are great; letting me join you on your journey and all," Penny said as she linked arms with Seaweed, and he and Link linked arms with Tracy.

"It's what friends do, Penny," Tracy looked over to her. "Your first step to finding your courage is walking out of this forest." Penny looked at her new found friends who offered her acceptance and encouragement for her to travel with them to see the Wizard. She looked down and noticed that Ace was giving her the same look to venture on with them.

"To Oz, you guys?" The three of them cheered to themselves at their new friend's confidence.

"To Oz, Tracy?" Seaweed and Link turned their attention to Tracy.

"To Oz!" Soon, with Ace leading the way, Tracy, Link, Seaweed, and Penny continued on their way down the yellow brick road.

Meanwhile, Velma appeared before a large silhouette, whose yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"So, did you take care of that Turnblad child yet, Prudy?" Velma asked.

"I sent my daughter out to do my work. She shall be back with your precious red shoes in a moment, Velma," Prudy answered, her long lion tail appearing out of the shadows.

"Oh really?" Velma gave her a glare as she pulled out her crystal ball; the ball started levitated on its own. "Great Crystal Ball, show to me the whereabouts of Penny the lion." The ball turned a foggy green color and soon revealed Penny walking down the yellow path, arms linked with Seaweed, Tracy, and Link. "YOU IDIOT!" Velma shrieked as she made the ball disappear. "The daughter of yours is prancing down the road with those fools, not killing them!"

"WHAT?!" Prudy roared, outraged. "That cannot be! My daughter would _never_ disobey me!" Velma conjured the ball once more and called forth the location of Penny. Prudy watched each second of her daughter skipping down the yellow brick road, holding on to a tin being, and screamed, _**"PENNY!!"**_

"Did you guys hear anything?" Link asked, curious of the sudden outburst he just heard behind them.

"We didn't hear anything, Link," Tracy answered, looking at her friend with concern.

"Oh, well I must be hearing things, then."

_**Done wit this chapter! Splee! Might not be updating in a New York minute, but you'll most likely get a new chapter in January. So Happy Holidays and have a Merry Christmas to all :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1_**Happy Holidays, peoples! Sorry for the long wait, but you know how the holidays are when you come home from college and then family fusses over you and all that jazz :P So without further ado, CHAPTER 5! (throws confetti in the air)**_

Chapter 4

"Is there something bothering ya, Trace?" Link asked, looking down at his friend with concern in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered, "it's just that.. I feel like I've known you guys all my life for some reason."

"Really? What makes you think that?" Penny questioned as they stopped to rest at the end of the woods.

"I don't know. I think I've seen you guys before, somewhere else… before I came to Oz, you know?"

"Maybe you've seen me because I've been traveling Oz forever," Seaweed said shrugging. "We might've crossed paths."

"You couldn't have seen me because I've been stuck behind my mother for the longest time," Penny answered.

"If I've seen you, I would've never forgotten your pretty face, Trace," Link smirked as he watched Tracy's cheek turn a light pink.

"Well, I suppose you're right," Tracy smiled as she grabbed all of them into a hug. "Thank you guys for being here for me."

"You know you can count on us," Link replied as they continued to hug one another.

"Okay, sappy moment over," Seaweed declared as they all let go and continued down the yellow brick road.

"Hey, look!" Penny pointed to the left at a large castle.

"There's Musical City right there!" Link jumped for joy.

"Now all we have to do is cross this meadow and the Wizard will be able to help us!" Tracy declared as the group started to race towards the castle.

Meanwhile, Velma was gazing into her crystal ball, staring at the group, who start to go through the meadow.

"So, they think they can get out of my clutches this easily, huh?" She sneered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. An evil grin spread across her face. "Well, they won't be able to make it to the Wizard if they're all asleep. That way, I can silently get rid of all four of them and take those shoes." Her mind wandered off as she continued to think about her devious plan, rubbing her chin in the process. "Amber!"

"Yes, Mother?" a miniature blonde look-a-like walked into the chambers, looking both bored and scared at the same time.

"Bring me my sleeping spells," Velma commanded. Amber responded by rolling her eyes and retreating back to where she once was. She returned moments later with a sack full of potions and a large book. "It's about time," Velma snorted as she snatched the items from the younger von Tussle's hands and went towards her crystal ball again.

"Mother, do you really think that it's necessary for me to have _those_ shoes?" Amber questioned as she snuck a peek into at the orb.

"Don't be silly," Velma sneered, "Those shoes would be perfect for you to make it big in this pathetic world. Besides, those particular shoes are powerful, you can control anyone with them. Even that fool Spitzer died to get them for his own use. Now go away and let me do my business!" She focused her attention on the ball and muttered, "Now then…." She opened the book and started to sprinkle multi-colored dust onto the ball, which absorbed it. Amber watched in the background at her mother's biddings and shook her head.

"I have to do something about this," she whispered to herself as she grabbed a cloak and left the castle.

In the meadow, the small group had begun to jog when they noticed colorful flakes fall from the sky around them.

"What's going on?" Penny asked, gazing at the cloudless sky as the flakes continued to fall.

"I don't know," Link answered as he caught a few in his hands. "They're not snowflakes…"

"Whatever it is," Tracy stopped to stifle a yawn, "I'm getting tired all of a sudden."

"Yeah, so am I," Penny admitted as she sat on the flowers and started to rub her eyes. "Since we're so close to the castle, why not just take a quick nap."

"But we're so close, you guys," Link urged on, trying to hold Tracy up. "We can rest when we get there." Ace was already sleeping beneath the flowers. Seaweed was trying to pick Penny back up, but failing. "Why are they falling asleep but we're not?"

"It's probably because we're not mammal like them," Seaweed answered as he tried to wake up Penny once more but with no avail. Soon enough, the flakes stopped falling from the sky

"This is terrible!" Link began to panic, picking up Ace and trying to wake him up. "We have to save them!"

"But how?! It's not like we're able to undo this spell, Scarecrow."

"You guys might not, but I can," a feminine voice from the path answered. The person emerged from the shadows, but the cloak covered her entire body. She walked over to the group and her arm came out of the cloak's darkness with a small blue bottle in her hands. "Here, take this. It ought to wake all three of them up." Seaweed approached her and took the bottle from her hands.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked. "Who are you working for?"

"That I cannot explain because she might be watching me now," she rushed, "but I'll tell you this: I may be the good guy, but I'm also the bad guy; but you have to trust me this time. Let the sleepers sniff what's in the bottle and they'll wake up. But hurry before Velma comes and to get rid of you."

"Thank you, we really appreciate your help," Seaweed turned around for a quick second and when he turned back, she was gone. "Where did she….?"

"Now that was strange…." Link commented as he took off his hat and scratched his head. "But let's hurry!" The two first went to the Tracy, opened the bottle and placed it underneath her nose. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Trace! You're okay!"

"Yeah," she replied, standing up with Link's help.

Seaweed took the bottle to revive Penny. She woke up to find him towering over her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little drowsy," Penny answered, feeling her cheeks grow warmer with the closeness of the tin teen.

"I'm glad," Seaweed smiled. The two continued to stare at one another until Ace's bark startled them. They looked up as noticed that Link and Tracy were giving them the 'There's-something-going-on-between-you-two' look. He let out a nervous cough and said, "So, we oughta be heading down towards the castle."

"I'm so excited," Tracy practically squealed as the group decided to race towards the entrance.

Meanwhile, Velma appeared outside the meadow on the yellow brick road in a large black ball of smoke. She looked back to her crystal ball to see if all of them have fell under the spell, but she noticed that all of them were gone.

"The hell…?!" she gasped. "They're _gone_?! No one truly knows what I'm up to except that blasted North Witch and my daughter. Amber's not stupid to double-cross me…" She pondered as she rubbed her pointy chin in thought. "No matter, I'm going to pull a plan so devious that not even Maybelle or The Wizard himself is gonna be able to save them." With a shrill of laughter, Velma disappeared into the black smoke.

_**Hnn… I wonder what's Velma gonna do next…? Wooo, spooky! Well anyways, tell me whatcha think about this chapter, m'kay?**_


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter of The Wizard

_**New chapter of **_**The Wizard!**_** Let's dance for the occasion! (does a jig) And dance and dance and dance and dance and dance and dance and dance and dance… Anyways, thanks for all of the awesome (explosion) reviews and making this story have 6000+ hits. That's how I like things… awesome (explosion). Let's get this chapter rolling!**_

Chapter 5

"Finally, Musical City!" Tracy gushed as the group stared at the tall wooden entrance.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's knock on the door," Seaweed exclaimed gesturing for someone to knock on the door.. Since she was closest to the handle, Penny knocked on the door. Moments later, a dark-skinned teen poked his head out through a small glass window.

"Can I help you?" he questioned abruptly.

"Hi, we're here to see the Wizard," Tracy answered politely.

"For what reasons do you want to see him?" he raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "We met the tin guy before, but you guys don't seem too familiar."

"These are my friends, Stooie," Seaweed spoke up. "This is Penny the lion, Link Larkin, and Tracy Turnblad. They need the Wizard's help, as do I."

"Everyone wants to see the Wizard, man. What makes you guys so important?"

"If it changes anything, Velma the Witch is after us and we need the Wizard to help us with that, too," Link added.

"Velma the Witch is after you?!" Stooie suddenly stuck his head back through the window. Moments later he came back out and said, "Our manager wants to speak to you all." Stooie disappeared once again and a small girl popped her head out.

"Velma the Witch is after you guys?" she asked.

"Mainly she's after me," Tracy spoke up, "you see, she wants these shoes that Maybelle gave me and-"

"Wait," she interrupted her, "you know Maybelle?"

"Yeah she's the one who helped me with Velma in the first place," Tracy answered. "Why is that….?"

"Maybelle's my mother," the girl spoke up. "I'm Inez. She's been saying a lot of things about you, Tracy Turnblad. You're supposed to be 'The One' or some jive like that."

"What do you mean by 'The One'?" Link asked in curiosity.

"We'll let you in and explain it more in depth." Inez stuck her head back in the window and they heard her say, "Stooie, Fender, open the gates for them!"

The four stepped back as the large doors slowly swung open. Instantly, music filled their ears and the smell of homemade food tickled their noses.

"Wow," Link spoke up at the ceiling in awe. The room looked like a large mall; three stories high, small stores varying from shoes, clothes, and accessories. There were salons for hair and nails tucked in between the shops at almost every turn while small portable shops scattered across every floor. Teens and young adults of many different shapes, sizes, and color were striding around; some looking at objects in the windows, others enjoying the large buffet that dominated the right corners of the first and second floors. Many were dancing to the tunes that blared from the speakers, giving the environment a welcoming and familiar feeling that Tracy couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

"Wow indeed," Penny responded as she looked up in awesome at the height of the ceiling.

"Welcome Tracy Turnblad," Inez came up from behind them and greeted. Behind her came Stooie, Brad, a tall dark haired teen they assume to be Fender, and I.Q.

"So we meet again Tracy," Brad grinned from ear to ear and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Tracy giggled and felt flattered at his greeting; Link didn't look too excited.

"Likewise, Brad. How come you're not back in the village?"

"Well you see," Brad started to rub the back of his head, "when you and Maybelle left Velma returned to find out that you had headed out. She flipped her wig and destroyed our small town. Maybelle saved us and Velma hauled ass. Maybelle then brought us all here to stay safe from Velma the Witch."

"I'm so sorry!" Tracy exclaimed as she covering her mouth in shock, clinging onto every word from Brad's story. "She was after me and you guys were caught in the middle of it all…"

"Don't fret it Ms. Turnblad," I.Q. reassured placing his arm around her shoulder. "We said we would help you anyway possible and we did."

"Yeah," Fender said, "none of us are hurt." Tracy pulled the three into a hug full of gratitude.

"Thanks so much!"

"Sooo…." Link interrupted the moment by moving the three guys off of Tracy and draping his arm around her shoulder. "Inez, what is this about Tracy being 'The One'?"

"We don't know how she became 'The One'," Inez started to answer, "but the Wizard on the bottom floor should be able to explain everything to you." She smiled at the group before continuing. "But before you guys go see him, would you like to hang up here for a while?"

"Sure, that'd be nifty," Tracy answered.

"For you and your friends, everything is free!"

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Swift! Let's go exploring!" Link announced as the tunes were cranked louder and everybody began to shake and shimmy.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Velma was pacing around her castle, using her magic to randomly knock things over and make mini explosions. Startled by the sudden noise, Amber emerged from her room to find out the reason for it.

"Mother…?" Amber called quietly.

"How can did they escape?!" Velma yelled at no one. "There was no way for them to get up from that damn potion that quickly! How? _HOW?!_ Who could've…"

"Mother?" she said louder.

"What?!" she screeched causing her daughter to jump back.

"Why are you upset, Mother?"

"That blasted whale and her retarded friends escaped from my sleeping spell!" she explained as she flipped over a table out of anger. "How did they possibly awake from that potion? That blasted witch of the north was no where near Musical City; the witch of the south is too cowardly to even think about coming near me…"

"What about the wizard, Mother?" Amber suggested, trying to pry the suspicion elsewhere.

"The Wizard? He is far too busy to be thinking about me… plus he's as clueless as a 3-year-old…"

"No I mean that other wizard." If possible, Velma's frown deepened further at the thought of the other pesky magical man that had the tendency to stand in her way.

"_Him_…" she said darkly as she conjured her crystal ball. "Show me the Turnblad girl!" Unfortunately for her the ball only showed a large cloud of white and blue smoke. "Blast!" She knocked the ball into disappearance, causing Amber to duck as the round object came within close contact to her face. "They're inside the Musical Building! My magic is useless on that place! But I know someone who can go on the inside to get them to come out…" She turned to face her daughter with a wicked grin that spread from one ear to the other.

"Why are you staring at me like that…?" the blonde stared nervously as her mother started approached her. Velma gripped her shoulders and the wicked witch nodded her head as a plan developed in her head.

_**Oh no… what is Velma thinking…? Who knows! But you guys will have to wait :3 You know what to do! Tell me your thoughts!**_


End file.
